Pequeña Marie
by String99
Summary: Un día compré un plushie de Marie de Splatoon, uno de esos tan bonitos y populares que todos tenían y que aparecían en internet y que usaban para hacer memes. Pero nunca esperé que un día cobrara vida, comenzara a hablarme y a regalarme pepsi. Ahora tengo que cuidar de ella.
1. ¿Llegada a un nuevo mundo?

¡POR FIN HA LLEGADO!

Creo que han pasado al menos unos 3 meses desde que realicé la compra por internet.

Estoy hablando de nada más y nada menos que de mi plushie de Marie de Splatoon, he querido una desde hace mucho tiempo ya que ella es mi favorita, mi squid sister favorita.

No tiene mucho tiempo desde que me adentre en el mundo de Splatoon, cuando conocí y conseguí el juego me enamoré al instante, y uno de los mayores aspectos de éste son los personajes, y por supuesto las Squid Sisters son lo que más me gusta, desde el primer Splatoon hasta el Splatoon 2 han sido mis favoritas. Claro que me gusta mucho también Off the hook, son escenciales, pero no cambio por nada a mis Squid Sisters.

Y Marie... Joder, creo que me he enamorado de un personaje ficticio, me siento muy patético, pero soy feliz ¿ok?

Es por eso que estoy muy emocionado por la llegada de mi plushie a mi casa.

Sonó el timbre y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el mensajero de el otro lado parado ahí, me puso en frente una hoja.

-"firme aquí porfavor" dijo el hombre amablemente, a lo cual yo hice sin problema alguno.

Al terminar me entregó una pequeña caja de cartón, muy simple a primera vista, sin nada escrito en ella.

Le di las gracias y se marchó para continuar con su trabajo.

Sin esperar más cerré mi puerta y llevé mi caja para la sala de mi casa.

-"Ahhhh, te estaba esperando por tanto tiempo" dije a nadie en específico, bueno, se lo dije a la caja.

La coloqué en la mesa y le quite la cinta adhesiva que llevaba encima, todo esto de una manera errática y desesperada.

Al hacer esto abrí las tapas y miré en el interior... Y ahí estaba. Marie

Estaba dentro de una envoltura de plástico, una simple envoltura, sin nada más, sellada con otro pedazo de cinta adhesiva, la saque de la caja y ahora estaba en mis manos, es bastante pequeña, en las fotos se ve más grande, pero eso lo hace aún más adorable. Ese precio que pagué valió totalmente la pena y no fue nada barato, fueron como... Unos 50 dolares? Ya ni lo recuerdo, pero de haber sido enviado desde Japón se justifica todo

Olvidé revisar bien toda la información de la compra, estaba tan ansioso de tenerla que sólo recuerdo que lo hice en Amazon, de ahí no me molesté en ver todo lo demás. Ah bueno, recuerdo que el nombre de el producto en sí es "Sanei Splatoon Series Marie Green Squid Sister Stuffed Plush"... Supongo que Sanei es la fabricante.

Ya basta de descripciones. Le quite la bolsa de plastico que envolvía a Marie de peluche y sentí con el tacto toda tu tela, se sentía muy suave pero sin llegar a exagerar. También veía todas sus costuras y su calidad de lo que la componía: los ojos bien definidos con la emblemática figura de estrella color marrón en ellos, su cabello de tentáculos blancos, su extravagante gorrito, su sonrisa ladeada, el lunar que está debajo de su ojo derecho, sus aretes, el collarín en su cuello, el vestido negro con detalles de color verde, sus guantes blancos y sus botines negros, todo lo que debe tener una Marie.

Juro que en cuanto tenga más dinero voy a comprar a Callie, no puedo creer que solo la haya comprado a ella, nadie puede tener a Marie sin una Callie, ella también es preciosa... te lo juro por el santísimo woomy que la voy a conseguir, sólo espera un poco Marie.

Mientras seguía inspeccionando cada detalle de ella algo captó mi atención, algo que vi de reojo en la caja, noté que había algo de color blanco en la caja de cartón.

Cuidadosamente dejé a Marie en la mesa que estaba ahí, no la quiero perder de vista mientras voy a revisar que es eso blanco que había en la caja.

Al mirar a adentro descubrí que se trataba de una hoja de papel y al parecer tenía algo escrito en ella, fue entonces que decidí tomar la hoja y leerla.

"Porfavor, cuida bien de ella"

~ST

¿Qué significa esto? Y más que nada ¿que significa esa abreviación? ¿Serán las iniciales de el nombre de la persona que escribió esto? Ahhhh... Tengo tantas preguntas en mi mente. En cuanto a la pregunta que está ahí escrita, bueno, si se refiere a Marie peluche pues claro que la voy a cuidar, como dije antes, yo deseaba tenerla desde hace mucho y no pretendo maltratarla, ahora que lo pienso, creo que es un mensaje muy adorable, sé que se trata de un peluche, pero parece que este peluche significa mucho para la persona que escribió esto.

Un momento... Hay algo más escrito, es en la parte inferior derecha y está mucho más pequeño que el resto de letras de arriba. Aquí empieza lo problemático, lo que esta escrito aquí parecen no ser letras, son como algo que nunca había visto antes, tienen una similitud con el japonés, pero no, puedo identificar letras japonesas, chinas o coreanas, y puedo confirmar al cien porciento que estas letras son algo fuera de mi conocimiento, quizá algún garabato o código. Me lleva... Estoy aún más confundido ahora, llevo como diez minutos viendo esta carta.

-"ahh... mi cabeza"

¿Que?...

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, sí, una voz femenina.

Miré hacia atrás hacia la dirección donde creí escuchar esa voz.

Mi Marie peluche estaba sentada dandome la espalda mirando del otro lado, ella se estaba tallando los ojos con sus manos. Me estoy volviendo loco, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO.

Creí que la había dejado acostada en la mesa, y ahora...

Marie estaba viendo su par de manos, como si fueran irreconocibles.

Ella se esta moviendo, ¿pero que diablos está pasando?, esta muñeca está poseída.

-"Sí, funcionó"

Escuché lo que dijo con una mejor claridad, seh... Ya estoy loco.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo intensamente, creo que me voy a desmayar.

Ella ahora estaba mirando a su alrededor, viendo cada detalle, como si observara un nuevo planeta desconocido, al parecer todo para ella resultaba ser nuevo, todo es irreconocible pero a la vez tan familiar, parecía ser el simple interior de una casa.

Era en este momento que sentí el verdadero terror ya que sabía que en cualquier momento se daría media vuelta y se daría cuenta de mi presencia, y me temo que no tengo idea de que es lo que podría hacer, mi corazón está latiendo aún mas fuerte y rápido.

Todo parecía moverse más lento cuando ella finalmente se pone de pie y lo hace con mucho cuidado, parece que la base de sus pies no son muy estables, pero al final controla su equilibrio para mantenerse.

Es en este momento que decide moverse y darse media vuelta...

Creí que iba a asustarme, creí que me iba a dar mucho miedo, ver a una muñeca viviente que se mueva, el simple hecho de ver a una figura de peluche cobrar vida es algo que no se ve a diario, es por esto que digo que debería darme miedo, sin embargo, no fue así.

Cuando ella lentamente se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta y mirarme, todo mi temor se esfumó, mis latidos se tranquilizaron y mis nervios bajaron.

Pude notar que su rostro ya no es el mismo de siempre, no tiene esa tipica expresión de Marie peluche, su expresión ahora denota toda emoción posible. Puedo declarar al cien porciento que su mirada expresa asombro, sus ojos a pesar de seguir estando hechos de tela e hilo, parecían brillar, su boca estaba semiabierta y se podía notar el colmillo inferior que siempre tienen los inklings a pesar de que en un principio su boca solo era una simple línea tejida en su rostro.

Nos estábamos mirando fijamente entre los dos, cada uno teniendo pensamientos sobre la situación que estamos experimentando ahora mismo, analizando cada parte y por supuesto tratando de saber que es lo que deberíamos hacer, al menos en mi caso quisiera saber que es lo que debería de decir...

Y así estabamos, permanecimos en silencio y callados durante unos buenos 15 minutos o más, en realidad no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero eso es lo que siento, talvez mucho más.

Fue hasta que decidí tener la iniciativa de dar el primer paso en este asunto.

-"hola"

Soy un maldito genio...

Eso fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca, ni siquiera pude decir algo más después de eso, algo como "se que esto es incómodo, pero a pesar de todo no pienso hacerte daño" o cualquier otra cosa coherente, algo para ganarme su confianza, pero no, supongo que un hola es suficiente.

Ella al escucharme decir eso me doy cuenta que se movió un poco, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en el hecho de que ella acaba de hablar hace unos momentos en mi idioma. Según el videojuego, las especies de el mundo de Splatoon tienen un lenguaje distinto, un lenguaje nuevo, uno que parecen balbuceos combinados con sonidos de burbujeos que producen los inkling, entonces ¿que está pasando?.

-..."Hola"

Ella habló de nuevo, antes que nada, al volver a escucharla me di cuenta de un ligero burbujeo en su serena y fina voz, suena identica como en el videojuego, solo que en esta ocasión está hablando algo que puedo entender.

El hecho de haberla escuchado decirme un hola me puso muy contento, es algo que no puedo describir, sólo me puso muy contento, no pensé que un sincero saludo de regreso fuera tan bonito. Ella ahora me miraba con más tranquilidad y confianza. Pasó ahora un minuto de silencio cuando las palabras de nuevo salieron.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Aquí empieza a revelarse toda la información.

-"Mi nombre es Oliver".

Ella ahora dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Mucho gusto Oliver, yo soy Marie" dijo haciendo una reverencia como una dama.

Como si no supiera quien es ella en realidad.

Marie mira un poco al suelo, o mejor dicho, la mesa en la que ella estaba.

Ahora es mi turno de hablar

-"Mucho gusto Marie, creo que esto es algo... Muy confuso para los dos, y también creo que tenemos muchas preguntas que hacer, así que... Lo más sensato sería eso, aclarar cualquier duda que tengamos, la que sea, si te parece bien." Al fin dije algo más coherente.

-"Si... Estoy de acuerdo."

-"Adelante, preguntame lo que quieras"

Ella parecía algo nerviosa.

-Creo que esto puede sonar raro pero, emm, tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿eres un humano?.

En realidad no me pareció una pregunta rara, más bien esa fue una pregunta... Inusual, digo, nadie te pregunta si eres un humano, pero en este caso tiene bastante sentido, ella es una inkling, eso creo.

-"Si, soy un humano,"

Al decir esto ella abrió sus ojos, dando a entender que es una sorpresa para ella, como una fuerte revelación.

-"Dime, esto me tiene con muchas ansias de saber ¿Cómo es que tú siendo una muñeca estás viva?

-"...no tengo idea".

Vaya, aún estoy muy confundido entonces, supongo que me quedaré conforme con su respuesta.

Marie se puso a caminar un poco para seguir mirando a su alrededor.

-"¿En donde estoy?"

-"bueno... Estás en mi casa"

-"Ya veo, es acogedora"

Lo bueno es que apenas recogí todo el desastre que tenía hace unas horas, no sé como me comportaría si ella viera toda mi basura.

-"Pero... yo quisiera saber en cual continente del planeta estamos".

-"Ahhh, ehmm, estamos en América, Norteamérica, México"

-"América... El continente inundado..."

Ella dijo de manera con susurro.

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Ella me miró

-"Yo... te lo explicaré en otro momento"

Eso me dio unos escalofríos por toda mi espalda. Marie dio un suspiro, en ese momento empezó caminar y acercarse a mí, me estaba sintiendo nervioso de nuevo.

-"Oliver, necesito tu asistencia, solo necesito que confíes en mí".

-"No sé de qué se trate pero, tienes mi apoyo, Marie".

Ella dio una ligera y tipica sonrisa, solo para que en un instante su expresion cambió a una de precaución.

-"AAAHH, ¡¿QUE ES ESO?!"

Me di la vuelta rapidamente para averiguar que es lo que había alarmado tanto a Marie.

No pasó mas de dos segundos cuando de repente caí inconsciente al suelo...


	2. Reunión

Marie POV

Sé que me arrepentiré de haber hecho eso, perdóname humano, yo no queríadispararte un fuerte dardo tranquilizante, tuve que distraerte fingiendo que había algo detrás de ti, perdoname en verdad.

Pero no puedo creerlo, tengo a un auténtico humano frente a mí, está dormido, si, pero está frente a mí y lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, es REAL.

Los inklings hemos investigado tanto sobre ellos, han sido unas criaturas tan míticas para nosotros, son tan interesantes... Son como deidades ya que nos han heredado tantas cosas y gracias a ellos hemos avanzado mucho en nuestra tecnología moderna.

Eso y muchas cosas más.

Y éste humano, Oliver... No sé qué tan diferentes son otros humanos pero éste es bastante peculiar, para empezar su cabello es tan extraño pero a la vez tan fascinante, ya se sabía que el cabello de los humanos luce como si fuera pelaje, no son tentáculos como los inklings, es de un color marron como el chocolate se ve tan estético y elegante, está un poco largo, rebasa sus ojos, y hablando de sus ojos, me concentro en ellos pero no puedo verlos si los tiene cerrados ¿de qué color eran sus iris? Ahhhgg ¡no me acuerdo! Sería muy atrevido si...

Me acerco a él con cuidado y de manera delicada abro uno de sus párpados con mis manos, ahh, son de un color extraño, parece como color avellana, no esperaba que se vieran tan bien sin el antifaz de inkling, creía que se vería raro sin las marcas negras, pero no.

Ahora que lo veo más de cerca y acabo de tocarlo, me percato de que su piel es calida a comparación de los inklings, interesante.

Por cierto, ¿acaso los humanos son así de grandes?... Rayos quisiera tener mi cuerpo original para compararlo saber qué tan grande es, éste pequeño cuerpo no me conviene para saberlo, pero imagino que aún así el humano es más alto que yo.

Puedo deducir que tiene un poco más de 20 años, se ve joven, pero creo que es un adulto, talvez tenga mi edad.

Su tez es blanca pero sin exagerar y su complexión es delgada, solo un poco, puedo ver que está bastante sano.

Tiene facciones bien hechas

Es... No creí que los humanos fueran tan atrac-

Ahggggg ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¿Como soy capaz de fijarme en él de esa manera? Aaahhhh mi cabeza me sigue doliendo, todo ese proceso de hipersueño me ha afectado bastante. Y éste nuevo cuerpo que tengo es incómodo, me tomará tiempo acostumbrarme a él.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Este humano seguira dormido durante unas 3 horas más, pero no debo descuidarlo.

Éste lugar no parece hostil, pero se ve tan grande que me da miedo perderme si trato de irme a otro lado.

No me queda de otra, tengo que esperar hasta que mi teléfono suene, según mis calculos no debería de tardar en llamarme y...

*comienza a sonar "tide goes out"*

Doy un suspiro, voy a tener que programar esta cosa después, pero ahora tengo que atender ésta llamada... Saco mi telefono (de la nada) en forma de calamar verde y contesto.

-"Marie, según las señales de mi computadora ya debes estar despierta, ¿cómo te sientes?"

-"Bueno, mi cabeza me está matando, pero es todo al parecer, ah, y me siento muy extraña con este cuerpo"

-"No te preocupes todo eso es normal, es parte de el proceso de intercambio, el dolor de cabeza se debe a que han pasado 3 días desde que te enviamos, ahora dime, ¿has tenido contacto con algún humano?"

Espera ¿Qué? ¿3 días? He estado dormida por 3 días, no puedo creerlo, tengo que reclamarle por esto, por haberme dejado estar inconsciente tanto tiempo, pero por ahora tengo que contestar la pregunta

Miro a mi lado para ver a el humano dormido

"Uuuhhh sí, de heeecho, esto va a sonar increíble pero ya tengo a uno sedado"

-"¿Qué? Vaya, no creí que fueras tan buena en esto, pero escucha, hay un problema aquí, no podemos traerlo, necesitarás contenerlo por más tiempo"

Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

-"¿pero porque? No creo que pueda más tiempo.

-"la energía que hemos utilizado para ejecutar el experimento fue demasiada, no podemos usar más recursos para traerte de vuelta con el humano, hablando de eso, estoy usando la poca energía que me queda para hablar contigo en estos momentos, la llamada se puede cortar en cualquier momento, Marie, sólo espera unos cuántos días más, estamos en contac-"

*la llamada se corta*

-"¿Profesor?"

Me lleva... Unos días más, esto no era parte del plan, ¿que es lo que voy a hacer ahora, el humano despertará en cualquier momento y me siento muy nerviosa, tendré que utilizar algún pretexto para explicar lo que le ha pasado en cuanto despierte.

Okay, debo de tratar de tranquilizarme, tú puedes Marie, sólo tengo que organizar mi mente y todo estará bien, ahhh cómo es que he llegado a ésta situación...

En este momento hago mi mejor esfuerzo para recordar todo lo que ha pasado para haber llegado aquí

Cromopolis, 3 días atrás...

Estaba en la plaza, vestía mi atuendo de ropa informal, pero no quería que nadie me reconociera como una de las Squid Sisters así que usaba mi cubrebocas para ocultar mi identidad, además de que me gusta el estilo que me da.

-"Marie, ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar?"

Ah si, y Callie me estaba acompañando.

-"No lo sé Callie, hay que esperar un poco más por el capitán"

Se supone que había recibido una llamada de el abuelo Jibion, dijo que quería que nos vieramos en la plaza y que era una reunión importante, no tengo idea para qué.

-"Niñas, ¡por acá!"

Escuchamos la voz del abuelo en la cloaca que está cerca de la torre.

-"Mira ahí está Callie, vamos"

Nos dirigimos a la cloaca que nos puede llevar al valle pulpo, nos transformamos en nuestra forma de calamar y nos fuimos.

Al llegar, Callie y yo notamos que el abuelo estaba sentado en la cabina cuttlefish, pero no estaba solo, habían más personas acompañandolo, y se trataban de nada mas y nada menos que Off the Hook.

-"Ah niñas, que bueno que llegaron" dijo el abuelo al vernos acercarnos.

-"heeeey, ¿como estan ustedes dos?" dijo Perla.

"HOLA PERLAAAA" Callie salió corriendo a saludar a Perla y Marina

Callie se lleva muy bien con perla, desde que hemos cantado juntas han llegado a acercarse mas entre ellas, sobre todo con el último concierto que tuvimos, la manera en que se despidieron en el concierto fue genial.

-"Hola a todos, abuelo, ¿que está pasando? ¿Que vamos a hacer?"

-"Pues bueno, hay un grupo de cientificos que acudieron a mi después de lo sucedido en aquella batalla de la estatua gigante de el humano y Tartar, nos vieron en el helicóptero y ahora saben quienes somos"

-"Ya veo, ¿y que es lo que quieren de nosotros?

-"a eso voy no me interrumpas jovencita... como te decía, estos hombres saben que somos agentes secretos, y ellos quieren hacer un ambicioso proyecto, dicen que necesitan de nuestra ayuda, aún no sé de qué se trata pero tenemos que reunirnos con ellos en un laboratorio que no está muy lejos de aquí"

No sé qué pensar de esto, pero supongo que no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

-"Ah, y me dijeron también que fueras tú, Callie, Marina y Perla, pero especialmente tú".

Eso me dejó con muchas dudas.

Perla y Marina ya sabían porque el abuelo ya les había contado sobre el tema, pero Callie estaba escuchando también.

-"abuelo, ¿crees que sea buena idea ir con ellos?" Dijo Callie

-"Por supuesto, esto puede sernos útil"

-"¿no vendran los demas agentes?" Dijo Marina

-"No, ellos merecen descansar después de llevarse a Octavio a un lugar con más seguridad para que no vuelva a escapar, ellos ya sabrán dónde estaremos.

-"bueno entonces ¿cuando partimos capitan? Dijo Perla.

-"pues ya estamos todos reunidos, podemos irnos ahora".

Tengo el presentimiento de que alguna locura va a suceder despues de esto...

Fin del flashback.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un murmullo, el humano, cada vez va recuperando la consciencia.

Ahhhh rayos, que hagooooooo.

Espera... ¿Qué es eso? Noto que hay una caja de cartón sobre la mesa en la que estoy, y hay un papel al lado de la caja, es lo único que hay.

Mi curiosidad me gana y le doy un vistazo a la hoja para leer lo que hay escrito.

No puedo leerlo, no puedo entender lo que dice aquí, este debe ser el lenguaje humano, es bastante extraño, puedo entender y hablar el dialecto , pero no puedo entender el escrito, aunque las letras que están escritas parecen muy similares a las del lenguaje inkling, que curioso.

Espera... ¿Qué es esto? Hay algo escrito en la parte inferior derecha de la hoja, son letras... ¡Está escrito en idioma inkling! A ver.

"Porfavor, sé amable con él"

Ummm, ¿esto que quiere decir?, ¿a quien se refiere?.

Esto es demasiado para mí, ni siquiera me molesto en seguir pensando en la hoja escrita, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

Quiero saber si es de noche o de día, sigo muy perdida aquí.

Decidí buscar alguna ventana cerca de aquí, fui a la mas cercana y me asome en ella.

Wow, el cielo se ve muy azul y despejado, habían edificios que se podían ver a lo lejos, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, fue lo que había abajo, habían muchas casas, y muchos árboles cerca, y humanos, muchos humanos caminado, todos se veían tan distintos, me da tanta impresión y asombro, también había una calle en la que pasaban muchos autos que pasaban muy rápido, las calles se ven muy atareadas pero a la vez ta ordenadas, todo se ven tan... Tan moderno y con mucha vida ¿es así como se ven las ciudades de los humanos?, incluso olvidé para que vine a mirar la ventana, me parece asombroso este mundo.

-"ahhhh mi cabeza..."

Ay no...

Miro a mis espaldas para ver que el humano está despertando, ¿como va a reaccionar? Ojalá todo salga bien cuando me vea aquí y sepa que no fui un sueño suyo.

-"que rayos pasó, ¿que estoy haciendo tirado en el suelo?".

Mientras él se sujetaba la cabeza mira hacia mi dirección, decido no moverme para no asustarlo.

-"¡AAAH, TU!"

No debería de moverme, no debería de hablar, se ve que está muy alterado.

Pasan unos 10 segundos de silencio, creo que debería de decirle algo.

-"vaya, creo que todo ha sido una alucinación..." dijo Oliver con más calma.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"¡AHHHH!"

Él se hecha para atrás casi volviendo a caer.

-"ah, perdóname, ¡perdóname!, yo no quería asustarte"

-"¿QUE PASO? ¿QUE ME HICISTE?"

-"ehhh eh... No lo sé... yo no te hice nada, te desmayaste"

Vuelven a pasar otros 10 segundos de silencio.

-"ay carajo, sabía que no haber desayunado me iba a afectar mucho..."

¿Se la creyo?

-"Si si... Estabamos platicando y de repente caíste al suelo... Por eso te pregunto si estás bien"

-"pues supongo que sí, ahh no te preocupes yo..."

No terminó su frase por un ruido que ocasionó su estómago.

-"tienes hambre" le dije tratando de ocultar la risa.

Pude notar que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-"seh, mucha, no tengo nada en mi refrigerador, así que pienso en pedir una pizza".

Una... ¿Pizza?

Fue en ese momento que mi estómago tambien hizo un gruñido.

Ahhh que vergüenza, también tengo mucha hambre y escuchar la palabra pizza no es bueno.

Oliver POV

¿Acaso su estomago acaba de gruñir? Espera, eso implica que tiene organos internos, pero qué clase de muñeca es esta, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle aún, pero no puedo ignorar eso.

-"ehhh, ¿te gusta la pizza?"

Sólo vi que ella asintió con la cabeza.

-"bueeeeeno, déjame hacer la llamada... ¿De que te gustaría-"

-"SIN PIÑA"

Okay, eso me quedó claro, olvidé que ella es de las personas que odian la piña en la pizza.

Me toma sólo un minuto para hacer la llamada y hacer el pedido a la pizzería más cercana.

Al terminar tomo asiento en un sillón que estaba en un lado prácticamente, solo queda esperar a que el timbre suene.

Marie me sigue de cerca y ella también se sienta a un lado, se ve muy graciosa ya que sus piernas quedan estiradas, no alcanzan a llegar al final del sillón.

Ella se me queda viendo.

-"así que, ¿los humanos se alimentan de pizzas?"

-"Si, bueno, nos alimentamos de muchas cosas, de todo"

-"¿pueden comer camarones?"

-"ehhh si, podemos comer carne, vegetales, eehhh, somos omnivoros prácticamente"

-"ya veo"

-"Pero también tenemos nuestras limitaciones, no comemos todo tipo de carne, hay animales que respetamos y no podemos comer, también hay muchos humanos que deciden voluntariamente no comer carne"

-"los inklings también somos así"

Voy a fingir que no conozco nada de ella ni de su especie, ¿que va a pensar si se entera que existe un videojuego basado en las vidas de toda su especie?

-"Así que tú eres una Inkling"

-"sí, pero... Éste no es mi verdadero aspecto, en realidad yo soy un ser muy cercano a los calamares, no una muñeca, no soy tan pequeña en realidad"

-"ahhh, que loco, oye, ¿pero qué es lo que le paso a tu verdadero cuerpo? ¿De que manera llegaste aquí y para que?"

Ella se quedó callada, noté que apartó su mirada y su expresión cambió.

-"Ahhh yo... No tengo idea, sólo llegué aquí sin saber qué me paso"

Algo me dice que no está siendo honesta conmigo, algo en esto se me hace bastante sospechoso, pero es mejor que no hablemos mas de eso ahora, no quiero llegar a incomodarla.

Parece que el cielo me escuchó y el timbre de la puerta sonó, vaya no tardó nada en llegar la pizza.

-"Espera un momento Marie, ya llegó la pizza, vengo en seguida"

Me levanto de el asiento y me dirijo a la puerta, ojalá no haga algo inesperado mientras me distraigo.

Abro la puerta y el joven de el otro lado me esperaba con las pizzas.

Mientras le pagaba, el joven miro por la puerta.

-"¡¿Que fue eso?!"

-"¿Qué fue que?"

-"ahh, vi a un muñeco moverse"

Ay Marie... Olvidé decirle que no se mueva en la prescencia de otras personas.


	3. Nueva Misión

Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar...

Miré a mis espaldas esperando ver a Marie ahí, pero no, no se veía por ningún lado.

-¿Seguro que viste algo?".

-"S-Sí, pasó corriendo un muñeco, ¡te lo juro!"

Traté de mirar de nuevo pero no había rastro de ella, seguro se escondió por ahí o se fue a algun otro lado.

Esto me alivia ya que puedo fingir que no hay nada.

-"Debe ser mi gato jajaja, no te preocupes te imaginaste otra cosa, ah bueno, ¿cuánto te debo?" mentí con lo de tener un gato.

-"¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, necesito unas vacaciones..."

El joven se marchó fastidiado.

Bueno, pizza gratis.

Cerré la puerta y llevé la pizza dentro de la casa y la coloqué encima de la mesa.

Ahora, ¿en dónde se habrá ido esa mujer calamar?

-"¿Marie? ¿Donde estas?" la llamé por toda la casa.

-"Aquí"

La escuché decir desde una ventana, así que fui a revisar y efectivamente ella estaba ahí, asomandose viendo todo lo que hay afuera.

Que curiosa se ve, claramente tiene un interés en el exterior.

Me acerqué a ella y parece que se percata de mi prescencia pero no interrumpe su contemplación en la ventana.

-"Marie, aquí estás, si necesitas algo sólo dime".

Con esas palabras ella me mira esta vez.

-"ah, muchas gracias, estoy bien"

-"de nada, ¿te gusta la vista de afuera?"

-"...Sí, se ve muy lindo, y es extraño, se parece mucho a mi ciudad, aunque a la vez es tan diferente, pero me gusta"

Miro por fuera de la ventana, tal vez se refiere a Cromopolis, o talvez se refiere su ciudad natal, ¿como era? ¿Calamary County? Algo así, pero entiendo a lo que se refiere, llegar a así y mirar una ciudad completamente nueva fuera de su tiempo es algo muy loco.

La miro a ella y pienso en que tal vez deba llevarla allá afuera un día, de alguna manera podemos hacerlo, sólo tengo que pensar en cómo, aunque no debe ser difícil, con que nadie se de cuenta que es una muñeca viviente que se mueve y habla todo estará bien.

-"Pues si quieres un día podemos salir a pasear por ahí y visitar algunos lugares"

-"Eso sería fantastico" Marie dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Ah mi corazón.

-"ehhh ehhh... la pizza ya está en la sala, no hay que dejar que se enfríe"

-"Ah! Es cierto"

Me dispuse a caminar hacia la sala pero ella seguía ahí, por primera vez la volví a ver con su expresión "inexpresiva"

-"No sé ni cómo llegué aquí a ésta ventana... Aún me siento perdida, y esta petición puede sonar algo repentina pero... ¿puedes llevarme?"

¿Como? Pero cómo puedo hacer eso.

Ella puso su mano en su cadera esperando a que haga algo, ¿debería de cargarla?.

-"Sí claro, entonces..."

Intenté tomarla con mis dos manos desde su abdomen pero no duró por mucho tiempo.

En ése instante ella me golpeó con sus pequeñas manos y la solté.

-"¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama." Marie dijo disgustada.

Pero que?... Eso aunque no lo crean dolió, fue como un latigazo en mis manos, no creí que fuera a reaccionar tan agresivamente, pero debo controlarme, cielos señorita.

-"ah que dem-..." di un suspiro "Perdona, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo"

Ella de igual manera dio un suspiro.

"Coloca tu mano aquí" dijo señalando a un lado de ella.

Yo obedecí como lo indica.

-"Muy bien, ahora..."

Decidí no moverme.

Marie se paró encima de la palma de mi mano, y a continuación escaló por todo mi brazo, me sorprendio la rapidez y solidez en que lo hizo, sé que es pequeña pero carajo, se sintió pesada.

Prosiguió el camino por todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro, Marie se sentó en él y ahí se quedó.

-"Mucho mejor, lo ves? No era tan difícil, ahora vamos".

Esto se siente raro, es como si fuera su huésped o su medio de transporte. Pero mejor no le di mayor importancia, y caminé hacia la sala con Marie en mi hombro.

Muero de hambre así que me senté en una silla en la mesa abrí la caja que ya estaba ahí.

Que delicioso aroma, puedo saborear la pizza con tan sólo verla.

Al parecer Marie también estaba babeando.

Bajó de mi hombro y se puso justo ahí dispuesta a comer su pedazo... Pero algo me dice que la pizza es algo grande para ella...

Yo no desaproveche el momento y tomé mi rebanada y empecé a comer.

-"Ah permiteme ayudarte Marie" le dije mientras desprendía una rebanada y se la serví en un plato.

Ella al igual que yo empezó a comer, aún sigo pensando en cómo esto puede ser biológicamente posible, todo su interior debería estar relleno de algodón, ¿a dónde va la comida que está consumiendo? Si ella no lo sabe menos yo. Pero bueno, de eso me preocupo después, quizás ella ni siquiera se termine de comer toda esa rebanada de pizz-

Espera, su plato está vacío.

-"Eso estuvo delicioso!, creo que voy a reventar".

Que

Creí que iba a ser demasiado grande para ella, solo me distraje por un segundo y ya se comio toda su pizza, ésta chica cada vez me sorprende más.

-"¿Porqué me miras así? ¿No tendrás algo para beber?"

Y aún no está saciada.

-"déjame ver qué tengo en el refrigerador..."

Qué mandona...

A éste ritmo ella va a ser la dueña de ésta casa y yo seré el invitado, estoy seguro que así será.

Abrí mi refrigerador y es lamentable lo vacío que está, debo hacer las compras pronto o seguire pidien... Corrijo, seguiremos pidiendo comida a domicilio.

Pero al menos hay una Pepsi que compré ayer, y hubiera comprado una Coca Cola pero meh, ese día quise comprar Pepsi, tampoco soy de esas personas que siempre tienen preferencias con una sola cosa.

No la he abierto así que está prácticamente nueva, sólo espero que Marie no se la vaya a terminar toda, pero no, no creo que pase...

Traje también 2 vasos para los dos y los coloqué a la mesa junto con el refresco.

-"Oliver, ¿Qué es esto?" se refería a la botella.

-"Pues es la bebida que pediste, se llama Pepsi, pruebala, creo que no está tan mal" Ojalá que le guste.

Marie se quedó pensativa y observando el líquido mientras lo servía en un vaso, creo que es algo también nuevo, que lástima que los inklings no tengan Pepsi o Coca en el futuro.

Al terminar de llenar el vaso de Pepsi se lo puse en frente de ella.

-"Es lo único que tengo para beber, si no te gusta pues tendré que comprar otra cosa"

Marie se me queda viendo... Confía en mí, no te voy a envenenar, por dios eres mi waifu.

Al final ella con sus dos brazos se ayuda para inclinar ligeramente el vaso para poder beber de el refresco de este, solamente dando un pequeño trago.

Observo interesado para ver la reacción de Marie.

Ella al dejar el vaso abre sus ojos y parece que no enfoca nada, su vista está perdida en quien sabe donde, todas las demas facciones de su rostro no expresan nada, sólo sus ojos están abiertos como platos.

¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Le gustó?

-"ahhhh... Marie? Todo bien?"

No responde, se queda en la misma posición por otros 10 segundos.

Finalmente se mueve y vuelve a tomar de el vaso de Pepsi, sólo que esta vez ella bebe TODO el vaso de un sólo trago.

Bueno, creo que sí le gustó.

Y aún no se a donde a ido todo eso, ¿de qué tamaño es su estómago?

Marie al dejar el vaso nuevamente sonríe como si se hubiera embriagado de el refresco, pero solo está contenta.

-"Oliver, esto ha sido lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida, dime ¿dónde lo conseguiste? Debe valer mucho dinero, ¡dimelo!" Lo dijo con un tono un tanto amenazante.

En serio? Pero si sólo es una Pepsi, no tiene nada de especial, digo, es rica sí, pero esto no es para tanto, supongo.

Pero estoy feliz de que le haya gustado.

-"En la tienda de la esquina, no es nada caro!, en serio!..." dije alzando mis manos en posición defensiva.

Si fuera una caricatura se podría ver una gota gorda de sudor resbalando por mi cabeza

Ahora sí debe estar satisfecha.

Marie mira la botella de Pepsi que aún está considerablemente llena.

Pienso que aún tiene ganas de seguir bebiendola, pero ya es imposible que le quede un átomo más de espacio dentro de su estómago.

-"No debemos desprovechar ésta maravillosa bebida Oliver, porfavor guardala en un lugar seguro"

Pues... El refrigerador.

-"Pues sí, no te preocupes, podemos comprar más de todos modos, toda la Pepsi que queramos la podemos tener".

-"Excelente, me gusta la Pepsi"

Que linda.

Marie POV

Al terminar de comer y quedar satisfechos, nos volvimos a sentar en el sillón como antes.

En serio, no puedo creer lo rica que sabía ésa bebida, ME ENCANTA, necesito saber de qué está hecha, es el mejor invento de todos, diablos si tan sólo Callie estuviera aquí para contarle ésa experiencia... Estoy segura de que también le encantaría, pero no se lo contaría a nadie más, A NADIE... Bueno quizás a las otras chicas les podría decir.

La pizza también estaba deliciosa, éstos humanos saben hacer muy bien sus alimentos, en serio que yo viviría de pizza y Pepsi y no me aburriría.

No sé porqué estoy pensando tanto esto, llevo tanto tiempo pensativa que olvidé que estaba justo a lado de Oliver en el sillón.

-"¿Vives sólo?" le pregunté, la verdad es que quería saber su respuesta.

-"Por ahora sí, mi familia vive algo lejos, pero estamos comunicados"

Me parece algo triste, me pone a pensar en si extraña a su familia, yo en mi parte extrañaría a mi prima si no la veo por un largo tiempo...

-"oh, ya veo... y dime Oliver, ¿a qué te dedicas?"

-"Trabajo en un restaurante por las mañanas, no es la gran cosa... Que por cierto me hace recordar que tengo que dormir temprano, ¿que hora es?".

De su pantalón saca un objeto rectangular, es acaso un squidphone?, que raro, no termina en punta como los squidphones, pero se ve que es muy similar a uno, debe ser la versión humana de un squidphone.

-"ah chingada madre ya es la una de la mañana".

¿Que es chingada?

Oliver suspiró y se agarró el puente de su nariz.

-"Marie, perdona, he estado tan entretenido y atento contigo que olvidé la noción del tiempo"

E-entretenido y atento conmigo?...

Puedo verlo bostezar de el sueño y ya saben que los bostezos son contagiosos, así que repito el bostezo.

-"pues creo que lo dejamos hasta aquí, yo también tengo sueño, puedo quedarme a dormir aquí en tu sillon" le digo a Oliver con un tono algo somnoliento.

Oliver se llevó su mano en su mentón en señal de pensamiento, ¿que tendrá en mente ahora?

-"Marie, eres mi invitada especial, dormir en el sillón no es una opción así que te puedes quedar a dormir en mi cama."

¿Que? No puedo permitir eso, ¿porque siento mis mejillas tan calientes?

-"si gustas alguna cobija extra tengo algunas en mi habitación"

Basta basta basta.

-"E-espera, no puedo dormirme en tu cama, ¿donde dormirás tu?"

-"amm, buena pregunta"

Tampoco creo que le guste el sillón.

-"Marie, creo que sabemos los dos que eres pequeña y no supondría ningún problema que compartamos cama, los dos cabemos muy bien"

Es algo terco, igual que Callie.

-"Está bien, pero con una condición"

-"Cual es?"

-"Yo quiero el lado junto a la ventana"

-"Hecho"

La habitación de Oliver es cálida, aunque le vendría bien una limpieza de ropa, pero además de eso está algo vacía, lo único que tiene es un mueble con un espejo y un viejo ropero donde seguro guarda toda su ropa.

Él ya esta acostado en su cama, el día ha sido bastante largo y es comprensible que haya decidido irse s dormir antes.

Yo no me quedo atrás, mis ojos se han vuelto muy pesados y debería acostarme yo también.

Así que me dirijo hacia la cama trepando por las sábanas tratando de no mover mucho todo para no molestar a Oliver.

Está acurrucado acostado de un lado mirando hacia el otro lado, no puedo creer que se haya dormido tan rápido.

Me meto en las cobijas y me relajo, mientras hago esto él se percata de mí y se voltea para verme.

-"Te dije que no ibas a ocupar nada de espacio"

-"te dije que éste no es mi tamaño real, si tuviera mi verdadero cuerpo no dirías lo mismo".

Él solo dio una ligera risa.

-"Oye, mañana temprano me tendré que ir a trabajar y talvez no esté cuando tú despiertes, pero regresaré pronto, estare contigo lo antes posible".

Es agradable lo mucho que me procura, nadie había hecho esto por mí antes.

-"No te preocupes, estaré bien, cuidaré tu casa mientras no estés".

Oliver sonríe.

-"Gracias... Bueno, que descanses"

-"Buenas noches"

Vuelve a darse la vuelta para seguir en la posición en la que estaba hace unos momentos.

Doy un suspiro exhalando el aire por la nariz.

Es demasiado amable, no lo entiendo, en las escrituras y estudios sobre los humanos se suele contar que eran muy violentos y hostiles, pero él es todo lo contrario a eso, ¿cómo seran los demás humanos?.

Todo éste plan que se tiene que llevar a cabo está poniendome a pensar, es demasiado, pero y lo pensaré mejor cuando se acerque el momento.

Mientras todas éstas cosas recorrían mi mente, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente sin que fuera consciente y así el me ganó el sueño, caí dormida profundamente. Empecé a soñar y recordar.

Cromópolis, 3 días atrás.

Caminabamos por las calles de Cromópolis, a las afueras de la plaza, el abuelo Jibion iba en frente de nosotras, Callie estaba a lado de mí y las otras chicas iban detrás.

-"Abuelo, ¿falta mucho?" Preguntó Callie

-"Nop, ya casi llegamos"

Me pregunto si el abuelo respondió con la verdad o sólo quiere que Callie no siga preguntando lo mismo cada 5 metros que caminamos.

-"Callie tranquila, estoy segura de que sólo tomara un momento"

-"Ojalá que sí, falta poco para que empiece mi programa favorito"

Miro hacia atras para mirar a las chicas de Off the Hook y ellas sólo iban platicando y riendo de vez en cuando, nada fuera de lo común.

Miro hacia al frente de nuevo para concentrarme en el camino dando un suspiro.

Desde que empezamos a caminar no he dejado de sentirme nerviosa, esto extraño, ninguna misión de el escuadrón me había hecho sentir así antes, ¿porqué esto si?.

El presentimiento de que algo intenso puede pasar me sigue carcomiendo.

Después de todo, qué es lo que querrán y necesitaran estos científicos de nosotros?, primero que nada quisiera saber quienes son y para que corporación trabajan.

-"Bueno aquí es"

Ah que? Ya tan rapido?.

Trato de mirar a algún edificio o entrada para saber a qué lugar debemos entrar pero no había nada, sólo era una calle sin nada más en especial.

-"ahhmm, abuelo, aquí no hay nada"

Él me voltea a ver con una expresión de molestia

-"a ver jovencita, yo nunca me equivoco, presta atención!"

En serio... Abuelo estás cada vez más distraído, seguro perdiste el sentido de la orientación.

Pero fui yo la que más se sorprendio cuando de repente él con su pie quitó del suelo una especie de tapete, ahí en una simple esquina de el concreto, nadie hubiera pensado que habría algo ahí, un tapete camuflado que ocultaba algo, se trataba de una cloaca secreta...

Yo me quedé boquiabierta.

-"imposible..."

Marina, Perla y Callie también se impresionaron.

-"lo ven niñas, ahora vamos"

El abuelo saltó en la cloaca y se transformó en calamar para dejarse llevar por la corriente.

-"Su abuelo es sin duda alguien muy peculiar" Dijo Marina.

-"Sin duda lo es Marina, sin duda lo es" le respondió Callie."

-"Bueno ya vamos no quiero estar aquí todo el día!"

Dijo perlita mientras se acercaba a la cloaca para asomarse en ella y al final se metió ella.

-"Perlita espera!"

Marina fue tras ella, también se transformó y se fue en la cloaca

Sentí la mano de Callie posar en mi hombro.

-"Tranquila Marie, después de esto podemos ir por papitas fritas"

Callie... Eso te gustaría más a tí que a mí.

-"Vamos vamos!" ella fue meterse en la cloaca.

Bueno, que tantas cosas podrían pasar?...

Fui yo la ultima en entrar a la cloaca.

Al llegar al otro lado, estaba dentro de un lugar un tanto oscuro pero al grado de ser tenebroso, habían muchas luces en lo que parecían ser varias máquinas.

Se ve muy... Como un laboratorio, parece que estamos aquí.

Eso me hace recordar, en donde estan los demas?

-"Marie por aquí!" escuché la voz de Callie a lo lejos.

Pude ver que todos los demás ya estaban juntos en una habitación.

Me dirigí hacia ellos y estando ahí me di cuenta que habían más personas con ellos.

-"bien ya estamos todos" dijo el abuelo.

-"Excelente"

Respondió un Inkling de apariencia un tanto de edad ya madura, su tono de tinta era como el rojo del vino, sus ojos verdes y el estilo de su cabello era como una coleta amarrada. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que es bastante alto.

Vestía una bata blanca lo que me confirma que se trata de un científico de éste lugar.

Miré detrás de él y hay por lo menos otros 15 inklings y también octolings que también vestían atuendos de cientificos, todos ellos estaban mirandonos curiosos.

-"Muchas gracias por venir, estamos muy contentos de que ustedes hayan decidido ayudarnos."

Pero si yo no tengo idea de lo que vamos a hacer!.

-"Les vamos a explicar en unos momentos quienes somos, a qué nos dedicamos y lo más importante ahora, qué proyecto realizaremos.

Pero primero que nada, permitan que me presente, yo soy el doctor Samuel Takahashi, jefe de ésta corporación."


	4. Comienza Operación

Marie POV.

Desperté de mi sueño, solo para recibir la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

Qué extraño, normalmente mis sueños no son recuerdos, fue tan preciso que talvez ni siquiera debería de considerarlo como un sueño, todo lo que pasó fue exactamente igual a hace unos días cuando aún me encontraba en cromópolis, talvez mi cabeza sigue teniendo esos síntomas.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, me doy cuenta que estoy en el cuarto de Oliver, acostada sobre la gran cama aún con las cobijas cubriendome.

Está muy sereno el ambiente, me relaja bastante, es como una de esas mañanas que disfrutas solo por el simple hecho de respirar el aire fresco que entra por la ventana.

De hecho me dieron muchas ganas de volver a dormir un poco más, traté de cerrar mis ojos de nuevo cuando recordé que en la noche Oliver también estaba ahí...

Miré hacia mí lado derecho para saber si ahí seguía acostado, pero sólo me di cuenta que no había nadie.

Fue entonces cuando me acordé de lo que dijo, algo así como de que iba a irse a trabajar y que regresaría pronto, aunque creo que no dijo cuanto tardaría...

Di un suspiro cuando pensé en eso, ahora me quedaré sola en esta casa por un rato.

Es en este momento que me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que siento que dependo mucho de alguien más, tengo la sensación de que no podría vivir por mucho tiempo si no tengo a alguien que me guíe en estos momentos, alguien que me ayude a sobrellevar la soledad que ahora siento en este mundo tan distanciado del mío, y ese alguien que necesito es Oliver, al menos esto es así por ahora, es la única persona en la que puedo confiar, aunque sea muy mínima esa confianza, pero es toda la que necesito.

Bueno, ya no volveré a dormir, necesito estar al pendiente ahora.

Me quito las sábanas y me pongo de pie aun arriba de la cama.

Me va a costar bastante tiempo acostumbrarme a ver todas las cosas a mi alrededor como si fueran gigantes, pero en realidad soy yo la que es pequeña a comparación de mi alrededor.

Me fijo en la luz que entra por la ventana, y aunque ya me había asomado por la ventana que está en la sala de la casa, no me he asomado por la ventana de ésta habitación, la curiosidad me invade.

Como pude me encamine para llegar a tal ventana, creo que esto de mirar por las ventanas se está haciendo un hábito mío.

Lo que pude ver atravez de ella de nuevo parece ser el exterior, en la calle... No, no podría considerarlo calle, parece que es... Es un parque?, hay mucho césped verde, hay algunas personas caminando por ahí, pero no son muchas, unos cuantos árboles también, pero es muy pequeño este espacio, creo que no es un parque, sólo es un espacio en medio de la calle.

Algo que me llama la atención es que dentro de éste espacio hay una banca justo en medio, pero esta muy sola, a quien se le ocurrió poner una banca en medio de la nada?, todo el sol cae sobre ella...

Bueno, estoy alterandome por un simple espacio en la calle, debo dejar de ser tan paranoica, necesito hacer otra cosa.

Miro dentro de la habitación de Oliver.

Cuando entré aquí no me fijé mucho en lo que hay, no es que sea una chismosa, pero entre mas datos sepa de Oliver mejor.

Así que me dispuse a inspeccionar el lugar y aunque no hay muchos objetos que mirar encontré algunas cosas interesantes.

Junto a la cama en el lado de donde estaba Oliver, habia encima de un pequeño mueble con cajones una foto en donde se puede apreciar a él junto a otras dos personas, una mujer y otro hombre, los dos parecen aparentar una edad poco más avanzada, puedo suponer que se trata de sus padres, ver esa foto me saco una sonrisa.

Otra cosa que me llamó la atención fue este... Objeto que parece ser una especie de dispositivo tecnológico, no se que sea, pero estaba compuesto de una pantalla algo parecida a una tablet y a los lados de esta tablet había una especie de controles con botones y joysticks en cada lado, es raro también que cada lado tenga colores rojo y azul en cada uno. Pero no quize inspeccionar mas este dispositivo, puede ser delicado y podría descomponerlo, puede ser costoso.

También en una esquina note una guitarra en su estuche, así que los humanos también tocan estos instrumentos y Oliver parece que sabe hacerlo, ¿estará en una banda? O será que es de esas personas que compra el instrumento, se frustra al intentar tocarlo y al no hacerlo bien en el primer intento lo abandona todo y deja el instrumento ahí tirado durante años... Mmm, tendré que preguntarle en algún momento.

Fuera de todo esto, lo demás que hay aquí es ropa, mucha ropa tirada o colgada en el ropero, este muchacho necesita tener más orden en su vida, estaba en desaprobación viendo el desastre mientras tenía mis manos en mis caderas.

Y ahora que?.

Si vuelvo a salir de aquí me voy a perder en la sala... Ahhhh maldición, regresa pronto humano, en unas horas me va a dar mucha hambre y no voy a saber que hace-

CRASH*

Que rayos fue eso?!

Mi corazón se aceleró en un instante de el susto

Parece que vino de la sala de esta casa, y sonó como un plato que cayó y se estrelló en el suelo, será que ya llegó Oliver?

Pero... Porque rompería un plato? Acaso... Acaso estará ebrio o algo así?

No no, que cosas tontas pienso, no creo que ese sea el caso, entonces que pudo haber sido la causa?

Logré escuchar después de esto unos sonidos extraños, no podría describir de qué se trata pero no suena nada normal

Me estoy empezando a poner muy nerviosa, necesito saber que esta pasando ahí del otro lado, si Oliver regresa no quiero que hayan malentendidos, si hay un intruso aquí adentro entonces debo de enfrentarme a lo que sea.

Me acerque a la puerta que conecta con la sala y coloque mi oreja para escuchar más de cerca para saber que hay por ahí, así que presté atención...

Espera, esos ruidos, creo que los reconozco, pero... Como...

Okay ya basta, me dispuse a empezar a abrir la puerta, pero no iba a ser tarea fácil, la perilla estaba fuera de mi alcance, esta muy alto y en lo único que puedo pensar es en hacer un super salto para girarla, para eso necesito cambiar a mi forma calamar, ¿pero funcionará?

Me alivié al saber que sí pude lograrlo aún cuando estoy en este cuerpo, me parece muy extraño, pero no voy a quejarme. Cielos, hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera había cambiado de forma cuando aún me encontraba en cromopolis

Muy bien, con mi super salto debo de alcanzar a abrir esta puerta.

Me prepare y con un poco de impulso llegué la altura de la perilla, y justo cuando estaba ahí en el aire, cambié rápidamente a mi forma bípeda, para así tomar con mis dos brazos el objeto esférico y darle vuelta.

Solté la perilla y caí al suelo de espaldas, pero no me pasó nada, ni siquiera sentí nada, es lo bueno de no tener huesos.

Ahora solo queda empujar la puerta, pero no tan rápido, al analizar la situación necesitaré ser sigilosa, no quiero que sea lo que sea que esté del otro lado me descubra, un intruso puede ser hostil.

Con mi mano fui empujando lentamente la puerta deseando que no hiciera ningún rechinido al hacerlo y por suerte no fue asi, entonces al hacer un espacio suficiente me asomé con un solo ojo para mirar hacia afuera, ahí estaba el pasillo hacia la sala y aunque no se ve por completo si puedo notar que algo no anda bien. El suelo y algunas sonas en las paredes están... Manchadas, pero no de suciedad, bueno no se si sea suciedad en realidad, pero eso que podía ver... Me resultaba muy familiar, puedo reconocer esas manchas, manchas que son de color, color magenta... No quiero suponerlo, pero creo que es tinta.

Esa tinta me recuerda un poco a Callie, pero puedo notar que el color es un magenta algo oscuro... No es como el de ella, solo existe otra cosa que podría tener este color de tinta.

Di un largo respiro, abrí más la puerta y salí de la habitación, se que hay algo ahí afuera y por eso no debo hacer nada de ruido así que me movía lentamente por el pasillo para acercarme ahí y descubrir que era.

Me escondí detrás de una esquina justo donde el pasillo conecta con la sala, si me asomo ahí debe de haber algo.

Cuando me asomé no pude creer lo que vi, mis ojos se abrieron de tal manera que mis pupilas se hicieron pequeñas y mi sangre se congeló, es imposible... Que diablos hacen aquí?! Cómo llegaron aquí?! Y para que?!

Esas cabezas que terminan en punta, esos ojos saltones, esas ventosas y ese repugnante olor... No cabe duda, son ellos, Octarianos.

Puedo ver a todo tipo de clase de Octarianos ahí: octotroopers, vigilando el área montados en sus torretas, también hay octotroopers con escudos y twintacle octotroopers.

Pensé que eran solo estos, pero a lo lejos también puedo divisar octosnipers y octocopters, esto se ve muy feo.

Pero hay algo que se ve distinto en ellos, es decir, su apariencia sigue siendo la misma, pero su textura es idéntica a la mía, su piel aceitosa ahora está hecha de tela, y son pequeños, igual que yo... Que está pasando aquí?, será que llegaron de la misma manera que yo?

Bueno, de todos modos ellos fueron los causantes de este desastre de tinta, casi todo el suelo de la sala estaba llena de tinta, hasta en los muebles también había tinta...

En ese momento mi semblante cambió por completo, mi expresión cambió de shock a una de molestia ... Como se atreven a venir aquí y atrincherarse como si fuera su propia base, no me importaba mucho que hicieran lo que quisieran en el valle pulpo, ahí pueden entintar lo que se les antoje, pero aquí no lo voy a permitir, esta es una casa ajena, una casa que no es mía y que por el momento me está dando protección, además, no quisiera que Oliver venga y vea todo esto, no puedo darle la bienvenida con un desastre como este, qué es lo que pensará de mí?.

Fue ahí cuando me llené de determinación...

Esos tentáculos verán que se metieron en el lugar equivocado, esos octarianos no saben que tienen al acecho a la peligrosa y mortal agente dos del squidbeak splatoon. No tengo mi atuendo de agente, pero no es necesario, lo que sí necesito es un arma... Y es justo lo que tengo.

Mientras seguía escondida me concentré un poco, cerré mis ojos y pensé: sé que es así como me lo explicó el profesor... Imagina... un carga tintas, mi cargatintas de élite favorita...

En ese momento sentí un ligero peso en mi espalda, empezó a generarse a base de tinta una peculiar arma que me ha acompañado durante mucho tiempo en mi vida, abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta, era mi cargatintas, la tomé desde mi espalda y ahí estaba, mi francotirador preferido en mis manos, un poco más pequeño, pero era el mismo cargatintas que usé para quitarle esas gafas a Callie.

Genial, ahora puedo encargarme de esto. Espera, que tal si hago otra arma? Que tal unas dualies?

De la misma manera, sin que me diera cuenta se habían generado dos pistolas a base de tinta.

Miro hacia abajo y ahí en mis caderas se encontraban dos pistolas dualies.

Esto es extrañamente conveniente, pero entre más armas tenga mejor.

Ahora si estoy preparada para enfrentarme a esos tentáculos...

Tomé mi cargatintas con firmeza y me asomé para ver cómo estaban posicionados esos octotroopers, tengo que hacer un ataque sorpresa desde esta distancia.

Apunté hacia uno de ellos y cerré uno de mis ojos, respiré profundamente para tener máxima concentración y precisión.

Lo tengo en la mira... Adiós amiguito... BANG! Pude ver cómo ese octariano se deshizo siendo reventado, gracias por quedarte quieto.

Pero los demás me han descubierto, sobre sus cabezas se pudo apreciar un "!"

Ahora están alertas.

Parece que la batalla empieza ahora.

Disparo mi arma hacia la dirección de una cobertura, hacia el sillón para ser específica, me aseguré de cubrir bien el suelo con mi tinta para así poder nadar en ella. Me transforme en calamar y con rapidez me moví sobre la tinta.

Lo que me sorprende es que apenas me desplacé y los octotroopers me estaban ya disparando, puedo ver que son mucho más agresivos, tal parece que estos enemigos serán bastante duros de vencer.

Aún así no pudieron darme, mi agilidad es muy superior a la de cualquier inkling común y logré escabullirme.

Llegué con seguridad a una cobertura con mi espalda apoyada en ella y me puse a pensar en mi siguiente movimiento.

Los octotroopers seguían ahí, seguro esperando que salga de mi cobertura para que me disparen con sus ráfagas de tinta.

Pero no me deberían causar muchos problemas, estos enemigos son un simple estorbo, ellos son bastante torpes.

Pará esto creo que voy a utilizar mis dualies, tal vez mi arma principal sea el cargatintas, pero soy bastante buena con cualquier otra arma, no hay ningún arma que no logre dominar, así que coloco mi carga tintas en mi espalda y cargo las dualies de mis caderas, con estas bellezas tendré total libertad de movimiento.

Tomé un respiro profundo, me preparé dándole unos giros acrobáticos a las pistolas y salgo de mi cobertura para atacar con agresividad ya que sé que el punto débil de estos tentáculos es que son bastante inmóviles.

Me aseguro de llenar de tinta varias partes del suelo disparando en varias zonas mientras sigo cambiando a mi forma calamar para nadar en mi tinta y seguir moviéndome rápidamente

Los octotroopers trataban de disparar pero no lograban acertar ningún disparo, mis movimientos eran muy impredecibles.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente no dudé en descargar ráfagas de tinta de mis dualies, llenándolos de mi tinta verde, aún así no dejaban de tratar de dispararme pero sin éxito alguno ya que usaba mis giros sin parar.

Ninguno de los dos octotroopers pudieron conmigo, al final terminaron reventados solo dejando rastros de tinta, fue una batalla bastante fácil, pero necesito seguir avanzando para continuar eliminando a todos los demás enemigos que faltaban.

Me desplazaba a través de la casa usando los muebles y aparatos electrónicos como plataformas, ya sea como coberturas u objetos para tener altitud y desplazarme a otras plataformas, casi como una misión del valle pulpo.

Logré acercarme a la siguiente área que se trataba de la cocina, ahí se encontraban varios octotroopers con escudo y twintacles posicionados en distintas partes, uno cerca de la estufa y otro encima de la tostadora, maldición, ojala no se descomponga por el desastre de tinta.

Pero eso no era todo, a una distancia mayor se encontraban varios octosnipers posicionados en unos estantes donde Oliver guardaba algunos ingredientes como sal y especias.

"Más les vale que no rompan nada malditos octarianos!" grité con molestia, obviamente ellos no respondieron.

Me preocupaba bastante las consecuencias de esta batalla cuando termine, siento que esto no va a terminar bien.

Interrumpieron mis pensamientos cuando empezaron a dispararme nuevamente, esta vez fueron ráfagas de tinta más fuertes, no lograron darme aún así, me desplace para cubrirme de nuevo detrás de él microondas.

Ahora debo pensar en un plan para poder derrotarlos y no podré acercarme a ellos con las dualies, es demasiada presión y seguro me podrían reventar de tanto fuego concentrado.

Espera, eso es!, claro, estos octotroopers no hacen nada más que disparar a su objetivo como máquinas irracionales

Es ahí donde tienen su punto débil,

se concentran tanto en el objetivo y no piensan en otra cosa, ellos voltearan a ver cualquier cosa que se les atraviese, en este caso mi tinta verde, no dudaran en apuntar y seguir disparando.

Es por eso que de mi lado sacó una bomba de tinta, éstas cosas son super efectivas contra esos tentáculos malvados.

Teniendo la bomba presiono un botón en la bomba para activarla, en ese momento con precaucion mido mi fuerza para lanzar la bomba justo en la distancia entre los dos octotroopers con escudo que están más cerca.

Puedo escuchar ese típico sonido que hacen las bombas cuando las arrojas dándome seguridad de que mi lanzamiento fue perfecto.

Me asomo un poco por encima de mi cobertura para ver, los octotroopers se le quedaron viendo a la bomba sirviendo como una buena distracción.

La bomba explotó, llenándolos bastante de mi tinta verde dañando su escudo y aturdiendolos pero no han sido reventados.

Es mi oportunidad para tomar mi cargatintas y rematarlos de una buena vez por todas.

Con destreza y rapidez apuntó hacia los dos objetivos y con dos disparos completamente cargados reviento a los dos octotroopers dejando solo un charco de tinta verde y magenta mezclada.

Dos menos, siguen los twintacles y los octosnipers.

Esto no es bueno, ahora tengo a los francotiradores pisandome los talones a cada segundo, no puedo atacar a un octariano cuando el otro me estará presionando.

No me queda de otra, tendré que usar mi habilidad especial, tendré que usar mi armadura de tinta.

Sé que voy a ñ recibir un poco de daño pero es para poder acercarme a esos twintacles y poder acabar con ellos.

Necesito ser veloz para aprochar mi armadura al máximo, esta vez no debo de jugar con ellos, ahora sí va en serio.

Usando la tinta verde que dejé en el suelo, me empiezo a mover para poder desplazarme por todos lados, los octarianos ya estaban disparando de nuevo, si por algún momento yo dejara de moverme sería reventada en un instante.

Justo cuando me encuentro cerca de los octotroopers activo mi especial de armadura de tinta, en esos momentos mi cuerpo fue rodeado de mi tinta verde solo dejando ver mis ojos que brillaban con una luz destellante, sentí que mi cuerpo es invulnerable por unos segundos, pero esto no va a durar mucho tiempo, tengo que seguir corriendo y esquivando sus ataques si es necesario.

Es ahí cuando los octotroopers y yo intercambiamos ráfagas agresivas de disparos, siento la adrenalina subir por mi cuerpo en medio de la batalla.

Los octarianos lograban acertarme unos cuantos disparos pero no lograban hacerme daño gracias a mi armadura de tinta, pero sé que no resistirá infinitamente.

"Vamos es todo lo que tienen?!" les dije en señal de reto, pero sé que no pueden entenderme.

Con unos cuantos disparos más logre reventar a ambos octotroopers twintacles, fue una ardua batalla de disparos de tinta pero valió cada gota.

"Uuff, vaya ustedes si que me costaron bastante traba-"

No termine mi frase cuando sentí un duro golpe en mi espalda y sentí un ligero dolor.

"pero que?!"

Note que mi armadura ha sido rota.

Veo que un láser ahora apuntaba a mi cabeza.

Reaccioné de manera veloz al darme cuenta que eran esos francotiradores, esquive el disparo que pasó a un lado de mí.

Maldición, cómo pude haberlos olvidado, esos octosnipers me lo van a pagar.

Lo malo es que ellos tenían un posicionamiento perfecto en los estantes superiores, no puedo alcanzarlos y mi ángulo de disparo es inaccesible para tener un buen blanco contra ellos.

Necesito pensar en algo rápido para acabar con ellos antes de que puedan acabarme a mí, a pesar de mis movimientos veloces su puntería es mejor de lo que imaginaba, en una de esas podrían darme y causarme muchos problemas.

Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar esa altura... Como lo hice con la perilla de esa puerta...

A veces me siento un poco torpe al olvidar que puedo realizar el super salto como lo hice en la habitación de Oliver.

Me oculto en mi tinta para que los octosnipers no puedan verme, no escucho disparos, al parecer no saben en dónde estoy, esto está funcionando.

Es el momento.

Con un impulso impresionante realizo un super salto en mi forma de calamar desde el charco de tinta dejando chorros de tinta como rastro en el aire, me impulsé tanto hacia arriba que prácticamente llegué al techo de la casa, al estar en el punto más alto sentí que el tiempo se detenía, nunca me había sentido tan virtuosa haciendo ésta maniobra, es en ese momento en el que supe que debía de transformarme en mi forma bipeda para rápidamente tomar mi cargatintas en mis manos.

Todo pasaba tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento, pude sentir que dos miras con láser estaban apuntandome, lo cual fue útil para saber la localización de ambos octosnipers.

Antes de que ellos pudieran disparar muevo mi carga tintas para tenerlos en mi mira, mi vida depende de esto, no puedo desconcentrarme, necesito hacer dos disparos rápidos.

Disparo al primer octosniper que está en frente de mí dejándolo fuera de combate, pero falta el otro, el otro láser estaba apuntando en mi espalda, no tengo tiempo ni la posibilidad de dar la media vuelta para apuntar hacia su dirección, solo puedo pensar en una cosa.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba cayendo de vuelta al suelo, es ahora o nunca.

Aún con el cargatintas en mis manos sin girar a ningún lado me impulso hacia atrás para poder voltearme verticalmente de manera que mi cabeza estuviera hacia el suelo dejando que mis piernas mantuvieran el equilibrio para mantenerme en estabilidad aún sosteniendo el arma con firmeza.

Ahí puedo ver al octosniper mirándome con el láser apunto de soplar, justo cuando logró tenerlo en el centro de mi mira los dos disparamos al mismo tiempo.

SPLASH*

Solté un quejido.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no supe que fue lo que me pasó, ni siquiera sé si logré acertar mi disparo, solo cerré mis ojos por tal efecto de intensidad que paso en mi cuerpo, sentí un fuerte sonido que invadió mi cabeza, hasta perdí el equilibrio y caí rápidamente.

Pero no podía dejarme vencer por el impacto que sufrí, si tal vez sufrí algún daño y sobreviva no dejaré que el daño de una mal caída en la cabeza termine conmigo por completo.

Con todo lo que pude logre estabilizar mi cuerpo y que mis piernas reciban el suelo.

Al caer solté otro quejido.

Maldición, estaba un poco asustada, revise mi cuerpo y mi estado de consciencia, al parecer no siento ningún dolor... Al final solo descubrí que mi mejilla estaba manchada de unas cuantas gotas pequeñas de tinta magenta, el disparo del octariano apenas rozó mi rostro, creo que la fuerte corriente de aire fue la que me hizo perder el control por un momento, definitivamente lo interpreté como algo mucho peor, por suerte esta mancha no me dejará ninguna marca, tuve mucha suerte de que ese octosniper fallara su disparo, si no hubiera sido así talvez ya estuviera muerta.

Di un respiro de alivio por saber que no fue nada, pero...

Ah!

Me doy media vuelta para apuntar en la dirección de ese octosniper, pero lo único que pude ver fue líquido de tinta que caía lentamente del estante de oliver.

Así que sí le pude dar, mi disparo fue certero... Ha! Toma eso maldito tentaculo mugroso.

Vaya, si así es como son las batallas de los agentes 3 y 4, debieron de haber sufrido bastante en sus misiones en el valle pulpo, aunque estos octarianos son mucho peores, aún no entiendo porqué.

Bueno, es momento de seguir avanzando, tengo que eliminarlos a todos, ya no faltan muchos, si no me equivoco solo quedan esos octocopters y ellos no deben ser mucho problema.

Me dirijo hacia lo que es el patio trasero de la casa, ahí es donde los vi la última vez.

De nuevo usando varios muebles y artefactos de la casa logró llegar al patio, ahí estaban muy despreocupados los octocopters, justo como los quiero.

Con mi cargatintas rápidamente disparo hacia uno de los octarianos voladores dejándolo fuera, los otros 3 restantes me vieron y trataron de atacarme pero no pudieron hacer nada, yo ya estaba muy preparada y caliente por las batallas anteriores, estos sujetos solo son el postre final.

Sin nada más que añadir eliminé a todos y cada uno de los octocopters.

"vaya, pensé que ustedes que eran los últimos iban a darme una buena batalla, pero fue bastante fácil".

Así es como todo esto ha acabado al fin... Lo he logrado, nadie invade esta casa malditos octarianos, nadie!

Pero... Aún así no me siento del todo tranquila, hay algo que no me deja en paz, pero no sé qué es...

Me pongo a pensar por un momento, acaso no he acabado con todos ellos?...

Alzo mi mirada un poco en reacción a algo que escuché de mis espaldas... No, no estoy sola aun.

"hehehe..."

Esa risa solo puede le pertenecer a ese tipo de octariano, no hay duda.

"así que decidiste salir de tu escondite" sin voltear a ver le dije a esa presencia detrás de mí.

Finalemente me dí la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

"Octoamazona..."


End file.
